Clarity
by bowtiesandbombshells
Summary: For them it was never a question of if they would get together it was only a when. They were inevitable to use his words. She fought for as long as she could but they both knew she never stood a chance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I honestly don't know what I am about to get myself into with this. Dom and Letty are not the type of couple I'm used to writing nor are they a couple where I have a single point of personal reference. But in spite of that their story has compelled me for the past few weeks and I had to write about them. Also I have researched and watched anything I could find about them till I was blue in the face. I even went as far as to read the original screenplay which was utterly disappointing (do not read it.. trust me.) My reasoning behind doing that was to capture the most accurate sense of the characters as I could. And with that I want to present them in a way that not only makes sense but as a homage to the characters themselves.

* * *

Chapter 1

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

**LPOV**

The second her feet hit the asphalt and she stepped out of her Nissan she knew there was no going back. She couldn't continue to hide at her Grandparent's in the DR, she had to face her problems.

Letty had never been a coward and she also never thought something as simple as a guy could make her into one. Either way it was time to change that.

She kept her head down as she exited her car, she had parked near the back not wanting to make much of an entrance, knowing that if she sped through the runway of cars to his usual spot in the front she would just be asking for trouble. She wanted the element of surprise, the upper hand, because with Dom she needed any extra help she could give herself.

From the beginning of their tumultuous relationship the decks had never been stacked in her favor, it was easy to be painted as the little girl with a crush on The _Dominic Toretto_. Although it was partly true seeing as she had idolized him since she was a small child, she made a point to not make it easy on him or to let her crush claw its way to the surface. She only did that once and the events that followed were enough to make her learn her lesson.

She slowly walked through the back alley her leather boots with a spiked heel making her stance taller and filled with power.

The alley ended and through the opening she spotted him, he was standing tall near his cherry red Mazda with two skanks hanging on each arm. Some things never changed.

Including the rush in her blood when she saw his muscled form and the surge of posessiveness at seeing the girls that were currently linked to him like leeches.

Throwing her previous plan to the wayside she waltzed out of the alley to catcalls and yells from the throngs of idiots nearby she didn't pause to glare though, she wasn't stopping until she made it to her destination. From the direction she started she was making her way to the back of Dom's form and when his back was within arms distance she reached up and tapped him on the shoulder.

So much for not making an entrance.

* * *

**DPOV**

Something was different tonight. He couldn't place the feeling, he could just sense something in the air tonight. He even made Leon keep his ears glued to the police scanner. Dom wasn't taking any chances.

He stood up straight from his previous position of leaning against his car, he gave two girls that were lingering a few feet away a look and they immediately sauntered over to him each taking hold of a bicep.

They started complimenting him and asking questions but he tuned them out. He only called them over here because he wanted to feel normal and racer chasers were part of the routine.

He was just out of it tonight and it was putting him on edge. He heard wolf whistles and cat calls coming from a direction not far behind him but he didn't bother turning around to look, he wasn't interested in staring at a slut that had probably drunkenly flashed the crowd.

He saved his partying for after the races but some drank before during and _after_.

The non visible hairs on the back of his neck suddenly rose, someone was standing behind him but he did not move, not until the presence tapped him on the shoulder.

He whirled around disengaging the girl's grips on his arms they scoffed irritably but he ignored them.

His focus was completely on the raven haired ball buster looking up at him.

She smiled wickedly at him proud of herself for catching him off guard. He looked her up and down.

Gone were the flame licked combat boots replaced with heeled ones that looked more like weapons than footwear. Tucked into those boots were skin tight jeans that laced in the front and sides revealing tiny glimpses of golden skin and on top a simple white beater with a lacy black bra underneath that displayed more cleavage than he had ever seen on her. Outside of his bedroom anyway.

"Letty."

"If you're through eye-fucking me I have a race to win." She said starting to walk past him. He quickly grabbed her arm turning her back around. She glared at him. Now there's the fire he missed.

"I don't think so _sweetheart_." He said using the pet name mockingly.

"Why not _baby_?" She quipped back not missing a beat.

"This next race is mine."

"I know." She says raising a dark brow and stalking off to give Hector her money.

* * *

Once again I would like to point our this is my first time writing these characters and I'm still getting a feel for actually writing their dynamic instead of just watching and reading it. Please give me a chance though and feel free to leave your opinion. The next chapter will be much longer this was just a warm up or a way to test the waters.

PS: I'm still figuring this out timeline wise and whether or not I'm going to follow some of the events in the movie or the ending for that matter. But for reference Letty is 19 and Dom is 23 at this point.

XOXO -B&B


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hold still right before we crash because we both know how this ends_

**LPOV**

As she stalked away from him making her way to Hector so she could buy into the race she allowed herself a momentary feeling of doubt. What if she couldn't do this? Could she really beat Dom at his own game?

She hadn't known what she was going to say to him, her new plan hadn't really developed past tapping him on the shoulder.

But then he started eyeing her up and down clearly undressing her with his eyes and she had to retaliate somehow. Being _Logical Letty_ she decided to open her fat mouth and practically challenge Dom to a race.

There was no way she could back out now, and if she lost she would never live it down.

Reaching Hector and his posse she cleared her throat, although she already had his attention. She had everyone at the races attention that night. Her little entrance followed by the stand off with Dom had put all eyes upon her.

Hector reached across and gave her a gentle hug, she allowed that. Hector had always been a decent friend to her and she had no reason to believe her time away changed that.

"Let you're looking good girl." He says pulling away. I roll my eyes but there's no real irritation behind the gesture.

"I want in on the next quarter mile man, how much?" I ask getting right down to business.

"2G's like always. But mami are you sure you want this one?" He says almost looking concerned.

I give him my answer by slipping a wad of cash out of my bra and shoving it in his open palm.

He raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

I stomp off to go get my car.

* * *

**DPOV**

Sitting in my car at the starting line I'm still reeling from the fact that she's back and the first thing she does instead of offering some type of fucking explanation is challenge me to a race.

That's Letty for him though, always keeping him on his toes. Her car is right next his but he doesn't dare look over at her, he's having enough trouble keeping his composure as it is.

The cars surrounding them are revving their engines shouting trash talk through open windows, he and Letty remain silent. Any other night he would be making noise with the rest of them but tonight his focus is only on her and winning this race.

I turn my attention to the seat next to me and lift the cushion covering the NOS tanks I slowly turn the knob at the top getting them ready for the race.

To my far right I see Leon signaling to Hector that the cops are otherwise occupied.

One of Hector's girls walks to the front of the start line, she raises her arms slowly but steadily.

Letty revs her engine a look of pure determination on her face. She's going to be hard to beat tonight.

I place my right hand firmly on the gearshift, left foot on the clutch, and my right foot is poised above the gas pedal just waiting for this bitch to drop her arms.

She does.

My right foot slams on the gas, flooring it, my tires spin and catch the road, screeching.

The car takes off.

It's clear that I'm in front but from the sounds surrounding me I know the other racers are not far behind.

I shift methodically gaining speed.

Letty is the closest to me and I can sense her quickly moving up to my left side.

We are soon neck and neck.

I shift again surging forward slightly.

A sharp curve is coming up and I break at the last possible second, Letty however doesn't break at all preferring to _drift _past me. Where the fuck did she learn how to do that?

She's now in front of me by a small distance. I can't let that stay, this is a short race.

I flip the switch for the NOS, I accelerate seamlessly my car nothing but a red blur. I barely have time to look and smirk as I pass. I can see the finish line now, it's down to me and her. What a surprise.

* * *

**LPOV**

The second he let his NOS go I knew I had him, that drift turn before caught him off guard and he just could not stand to see me in front of him.

I knew he was going to do anything to be first again... including flipping the switch too early. So when he whizzed past me smirking I smiled to myself already planning my victory.

Giving him a false sense of security I stay right where I am behind him waiting for the right moment, we are seconds away from the finish line.

Now.

I hit the button on my steering wheel and I fly past him, by the time he finally sees me it's too late, I have already crossed the finish line.

I come to a nice and steady stop, confident in my victory. I really had no idea how I was going to win and then the opportunity just presented itself and now here I was.

I can hear Dom come to a screeching halt next to me. I take one last calming breath and exit my car. I waltz out to cheers and I lean against the front of my hood. People are swarming me telling me what a great race I had but I only care about one person. I cross my arms waiting for him to get out of his car and lose it.

I see him stomping over to me, the crowd parting like the damn red sea. He reaches the front and is less than a foot away from me but he doesn't say anything he just stares breathing heavily.

I'm about to make some smart ass comment about him looking like a gorilla when I am hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of fucking potatoes. Oh no, this shit is not going to fly.

"What the FUCK are you doing Dominic!?" I scream using his full name so he knows I mean business.

He ignores me choosing to address Leon instead.

"Le get Letty's car and her money and drive it to my place."

"Put me down NOW!" I yell beating on his back.

"Not gonna happen tiger you might as well sit tight because you're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you ignorant neanderthal!"

"Wow those are some big words there Let, you swallow a dictionary while you were gone?"

"How's this for a big word? FUCK OFF." I continue to scream beating my fists on his muscle filled shoulders.

"Not as eloquent as before." He quips sarcastically as he dips slightly to as I assume open the passenger side of the Mazda.

"I'm not gonna tell you again Toretto put me down or so help me- " My tirade is cut off though by him grabbing my ass and literally dropping me in the seat of his car.

I just let out a stream of curses and noise that probably make me sound and look like an out of breath dragon, but I can't help it I am so angry at him I could almost cry.

Even when I win I still don't actually _win _with him, he just commandeers the situation and I'm left powerless and screaming.

He shuts my door and goes around to the driver's side, when he gets in and starts the car I refuse to look in his direction. He may have stole my moment of glory by hauling me off like a trophy that was only his to win but I am not going to let this one go.

* * *

**DPOV**

When I slam my breaks and stop my car next to hers I am fuming, I can't believe she actually managed to beat me not to mention trick me into using my NOS too early.

It was just too much I couldn't deal, I looked out the window seeing her leaning against her car all arrogant and shit because she won the race. I hadn't lost a race in I don't know how long, it was long enough ago to happen before she left though.

One thing I knew for certain though was that I was not going to let her run away this time.

I cut the engine and flung open the door to my car. I stood slowly and began to march my way toward her, the throngs of people around her parting quickly from my path, no one was stupid enough to try and cross me tonight.

When I reach her I just take a moment to look at her and try to take a few breaths. She looks at my stance and her upper lip quivers like she's going to laugh and say something insulting.

But before she can open her mouth I have decided what I am going to do and that is throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back home with me.

Just like how I didn't expect her little maneuver during the race she didn't expect me to lift her from the ground and take control of where she was going tonight.

She immediately starts bitching at me calling me by my full name and hitting me on the back. It doesn't faze me I just ignore her and tell Leon to get her car and winnings and follow us to the house.

She says to put her down _now. _I calmly tell her that isn't happening and she should might as well sit tight because she's going with me.

She calls me an ignorant neanderthal and I'm impressed with her expanded vocabulary, I tell her so, but she's not so impressed instead telling me to fuck off.

I kneel slightly to open the passenger side door telling her that her previous statement was worded better.

She tells me to put her down again, this time using my last name, ooh I am so scared. I pinch her ass slightly and drop her into the seat. She did say to put her down.

I shut the door for her because I am a gentleman like that and walk back over to the open driver's side door. I get in, shut the door and start the car. I look over at her, she makes it a point not to look at me, now deciding to give me the silent treatment. That's how I know I really pissed her off. Letty screams and hits all the time, the time where you need to really worry though is when she sits there not saying a word like a hidden bomb about to go off.

"You decide to save some words for later?" I tease, even though I know better.

So it really should not have been a surprise when she decides to haul off and punch me in the jaw.

* * *

Umm... first off wow. And let's not forget thank you. The amount of response I received to the first chapter was totally unexpected. I really couldn't believe it, also everyone in this fandom is so damn _nice._ I liked how several people caught on to my style and just gave really great feedback. I am so happy about this. Seriously, I have had this stupid grin on my face all day. Okay enough of me gushing like an idiot.

About this chapter and me as a writer sort of. I'm not much of a plotter and planner every time I try to follow guidelines I set for myself I always veer off wherever my mind takes me. So with everything I write I have a brief skeleton as one might call it of what I want to happen (beginning, middle, end) to put it more simply. I just write as I go along and this is what happened with this chapter. When I started this chapter I had a winner chosen, (Letty) and I thought I knew what was going to happen after the race. But then I changed my mind and it was suddenly different and the chapter ended where it is now. Which I actually like a lot more.

Also I don't know shit about the actual mechanics of racing so please don't take my race scene too seriously. I did try and research though, as I always do and that helped a little bit. Anywho, if you have questions comments or concerns feel free to contact me.

One last thing. If anyone wants to come follow me on tumblr and fangirl about Dotty with me I am always game, I need someone to squeal about fast 6 coming out so soon and all the clips and trailers, you just have no idea how obsessed I really am.

XOXO B&B


End file.
